


Eating Out

by AnnaRaven



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Written for a Tumblr MShenko smut prompt: “What about teasing each other relentlessly in a public setting, where they can’t be super handsy? ”Set after the events of ME1, super smutty, and very, very NSFW…





	

Shepard leaned to his right, raising his voice a little to be heard over the murmur of conversation and clinking of glasses filling the swanky function room. “Thanks again for inviting us,” he said. “How does it feel to be a councillor?”

“Like I’m wearing a damn straightjacket,” Anderson grouched. “Don’t get me wrong, Shepard, I appreciate the nomination and I’ll do the best job I can, but I’m not a politician.”

“That’s exactly why we need you as a councillor,” Shepard said, nodding to the waiter who filled his glass with red wine. “There are enough fuzzy thinkers around here, we need a military man with some fucking backbone to get things done.”

Anderson laughed, but said, “I appreciate the thought but watch the language, son. This is a diplomatic function, not a private room in Flux.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Shepard said, running a finger around the almost-too-tight collar of his dress blues.

The asari seated to Anderson’s right leaned in and began to speak to him, so Shepard turned back to his left.

“Leave your collar alone,” Kaidan said in a low voice while smiling at the grey-haired, richly dressed woman opposite them. “You’ll crease it, and that’ll make it even worse.”

“Fuck me, I hate these things,” Shepard sighed, and Kaidan kicked him under the table.

“You can’t talk like that here, Shepard,” Kaidan said, his tone coloured with affectionate exasperation. 

“Why the fuck not?” Shepard said, smiling his most charming smile at the others around the table. “They can’t hear what I’m saying anyway.”

“How do you know that?”

Shepard raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “Let’s test the theory, shall we? You keep watching and see if anyone reacts.” Picking up a bread roll from the basket in the centre of the table, Shepard began to butter it while saying, “You look positively fucking edible in that uniform, Lieutenant Alenko. When we get back to the Normandy I’m looking forward to peeling it off you slowly.” He finished with a small smile and bite of bread, as if he’d been making innocuous small talk the whole time.

Kaidan was blushing, his eyes skipping around the other people sitting at the large circular table. Not a single one was looking their way, and Shepard saw a cheeky smile begin to creep onto Kaidan’s face.

“I guess you were right, Shepard,” he said, his voice pitched low and husky. “Which means nobody will be able to hear me telling you that this suit is staying on when we get back to your cabin and I fuck you raw over the desk.”

Shepard choked on his bread roll, gulping a mouthful of wine to help it down. “Where the hell did that come from?” he wheezed, excitement stirring at the look in Kaidan’s eyes.

“Are you complaining?” Kaidan asked, sipping his wine casually.

“Fuck no,” Shepard said. Was it getting hotter in here, or was it just his damn collar?

“Good. Because I haven’t even started telling you everything I’m going to do to you when I get you alone. Could you pass the bread, please?”

“S-sure,” Shepard said, swallowing hard. He watched Kaidan’s nimble fingers tear into the bread roll, pulling it open wide. Heat was gathering in his belly, in his chest, and he shifted on his seat.

“First you’re going to strip naked, get down on your knees and suck me off,” Kaidan said conversationally, smearing butter over his roll. “Don’t make me come, though; I want that to happen when I’m balls deep in your ass.”

“Fuck,” Shepard breathed, his cock throbbing suddenly.

“Then I’m going to bend you over your desk and finger you until I get bored, which may take a while,” Kaidan said. “I suggest you skip dessert.”

Shepard laughed but it caught on the aching desire in his chest. They’d only been together for a short time, a matter of weeks, but he already knew how gentle and generous a lover Kaidan could be. To hear him talking this way, dirty and commanding, was hotter than it had any right to be. “Then what?” Shepard asked, catching the grey-haired matron’s eye and smiling as naturally as he could.

“Then I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, the way you like it,” Kaidan said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “I want you to jerk off while I’m doing it, and I want to hear how much you love it. I want you to take yourself right up to the edge, but don’t let yourself come or I’ll walk out and leave you like that, ass in the air and aching for my cock.”

Shepard smothered a groan in another gulp of wine, and Anderson glanced over at him.

“You okay, Shepard?” he asked. “You look flushed.”

“Fine, sir,” Shepard said as smoothly as he could manage. “Just a little hot.”

Anderson nodded and turned back to the asari just as Shepard felt a hand on his thigh.

“You want me to stop?” Kaidan asked, frowning slightly.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Shepard breathed, low and urgent.

“In that case, let me tell you about how I’m going to empty my balls into your tight little asshole and watch my cum drip out of it,” Kaidan said, and Shepard had no idea how he was keeping his face straight when it felt like every drop of blood in his body was rushing straight to his cock.

“You going to lick it up?” Shepard asked, thrilled at the way Kaidan’s breath caught.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes.” 

“You’d better behave, then,” Kaidan said, smooth as silk and honey.

“So when do I get to come?” Shepard asked as Kaidan’s fingers tightened on his thigh.

“Once I’m done licking out your ass, you’re going to sit in your desk chair and I’m going to take off my uniform and give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had. I want you to come in my throat and scream yourself hoarse while you do.”

“I think I can manage that,” Shepard said. His voice was croaky and he cleared his throat, catching Kaidan’s self-satisfied smile before he turned away.

A fleet of immaculately dressed waiters appeared from the kitchen with the starters. Shepard looked down at the huge white plate that was placed in front of him, adorned with a few slivers of smoked salmon, a scoop of something that looked like cream cheese and two wafer-thin wisps of toast.

“Is that it?” he asked nobody in particular.

Anderson chuckled. “The portions need to be small, Shepard, there are another seven courses after this.”

“Seven?” Shepard exclaimed, and beside him Kaidan’s chuckle was deep and rich and more than a little bit smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for potionsmaster and posted on Tumblr.


End file.
